xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
ManOrMonster.io
ManOrMonster.io is a game which was released on May 20, 2017. Gameplay The player is supposed to either defend or destroy cities. Before starting, the player can select if they want to play as a man or a monster. If they want to play as a man, the player can select a unit they want to steer, such as the Tank, Helicopter, Heavy Helicopter, and more. If they want to play as a monster, the player can select which monster they want to steer, such as Monkey, Lizard, Kong, Atlantis, and more. There is a Countdown, '''which shows which team is currently performing better in terms of kills. If the man team killed ten people, it would say Man 10 - 0 Monster. If the monsters fight back and kill five men, it would say Man 5 - 5 Monster. This was just an example. There are also red balloons, which spawn randomly and come from the sky. The player is supposed to touch these baloons. Red balloons often include bonuses such as 100 points or 250 XP Points. Man The player is supposed kill all monsters and defend the city, but they can shoot at buildings too. Killing monsters or shooting at buildings give points. The player can kill a monster by using the unit they are steering. Whenever the player kills a monster, they will get bonus points. Sometimes, if the player kills a monster they can even get '''Man Coins and upgrade his unit's stats. Whenever the player has got Man Coins, the Upgrade Menu appears. For some reason, destroying buildings can be also helpful to level up, get points and unlock more units. In most cases, the player unlocks a unit every five level ups. Otherwise, most buildings would just respawn since the player is not supposed to destroy the city. The player can also kill other men, for some reason. If the player kill many monsters or shoot at many buildings, they will get many points which can be useful to get a higher score. If they have the highest score, they land on the top 1 on the leaderboard. Monster The player is supposed to kill all men and destroy the city. Destroying buildings give points, which can be helpful to get a higher score. Buildings can be destroyed by using power ups, such as Minions, Toxic Balls, Emp, Deathray and more. Destroyed buildings sometimes do respawn instantly, sometimes they don't ever respawn again. Sometimes they respawn after a few minutes. The player can kill the man by using their power ups. Whenever the player kills a man, they will get bonus points. Killing man can be useful to level up or upgrade the stats. Whenever the player levels up they would get Monster Coins, which can be useful to upgrade stuff such as the Health, Speed and more.''' '''And, whenever the player levels up the Upgrade Menu appears. Every five level ups the player also unlocks a monster. If they kill many men or destroy many buildings, they will get many points which can be useful to get a higher score. If the player has the highest score, they land on the top 1 on the leaderboard. Trivia *It was always in beta version, and it never came out of the beta. *Miniclip was not able to host the game anymore, due to a low number of players. This is the reason why the game got shut down. *The game was created to get enough money in order to publish the game Super Man Or Monster. Category:Games Category:Published in 2017 Category:Man Or Monster Series